


All four of us

by applekenma



Series: I would never trade you guys for the world. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi and Kenma are in their 4th year, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto and Kuroo are out of college, Bokuto and Kuroo are whipped, Bokuto and Kuroo live in their own house, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm like working on two other fics? What am I doing?, Kenma and Akaashi are so cute, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Bokuto, Akashi, Kuroo, and Kenma are all really good high school friends. One day, Kuroo and Bokuto come to Akaashi and Kenma's shared dorm for the weekend and things start to get crazy.orKuroo and Bokuto are totally whipped.(I already have the whole plot written, I just need to edit it a lot)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: I would never trade you guys for the world. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: My Favorite Haikyuu Fics





	All four of us

Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma were all hanging out in Akaashi and Kenma's dorm. They were all good friends in high school but, when they got into University they began to get close to each other and shared a dorm room with their best friend.

"I'm boreddddd!" Bokuto cried, flopping himself down on Akaashi's bed. Akaashi forcibly pushed him off of his bed with an exasperated sigh.

"Why don't we all go somewhere then?" Kuroo chimed in sitting Indian style next to Kenma who was playing Monster Hunter. Akaashi and Kenma internally groaned. They just wanted to ~~cuddle with their crushes~~ stay inside.

"Okay then!" Bokuto exclaimed jumping off the floor startling them. "It's decided! Why don't we got to a café or something?" Bokuto suggested, stretching out his limbs from sitting for too long. (Much to Akaashi and Kenmas surprise)

"If it's not noisy, then I don't care," Kenma replied, flat as ever, not even looking up from his PSP. Akaashi nodded in agreement.

"We'll leave to get changed. Meet us in the lobby, okay?" Kuroo said as he and Bokuto got up to leave the room, not even waiting for an answer from the others.

"Okay, then," Akaashi stretched, "Let's go get changed as well." Kenma just mumbled under his breathe not wanting to change. Akaashi then decided to poke his cheek until he got annoyed and huffed out a rather loud "Fine!"

"Why do I have to change though? This is fine." Kenma complained, pointing to his red hoodie with matching sweatpants. Akaashi just sighed for the 100th time today.

"Don't you want to look a little decent while going out?" Akaashi asked his blonde best friend.

"No, not really. I look ugly anyways" Kenma replied, frowning a little" 

"No, Kenma, you don't look ugly. You're pretty if I have to say so myself..." Akaashi said blushing and uncharacteristically rubbing the back of his nape in embarrassment. Kenma blushed back, hiding his face behind the curtain of blonde hair. "T-Thanks, I guess."

"Anyways, just change into something decent." Akaashi then turned around digging into his dresser finding a grey owl sweater Bokuto gave him for his birthday. ("Akaashi! This is going to be your favorite shirt from now on!) and some light blue cuffed jeans. Kenma gave him some privacy and left their room to wait for his turn.

 _Oh my gosh, I'm such an idiot? Why would I say that directly to his face? I'm so embarrassed! He probably thinks I'm crazy like Bokuto-san!_ Akaashi thought. He finished changing and switched places with Kenma. (Let's just say Kenma was also blushing the whole time thinking about what Akaashi said to him)

Kenma changed into a bright red sweater with a cat that looked suspiciously like Kuroo and some black jeans. When he was done changing, he went out the door and followed Akaashi to the lobby

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Meanwhile, Bokuto and Kuroo were already downstairs in the lobby.

"Bro, I can't wait to hang out with you guys again!" Bokuto exclaimed, swinging an arm over Kuroo's shoulder, hugging him a little. Kuroo blushed slightly. He always liked it when Bokuto did this, he was a personal heater.

"Yeah," Kuroo replied, "What café are we even going to, Bo? Kuroo asked leaning into his hug.

"There's this new one called 'Café Stile' and I heard it has delicious desserts!" Bokuto rubbed at the drool already collecting by his chin. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and he's really hungry! Kuroo just laughed. "Bro, you must be really hungry!"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday! Akaashi and Kenma better hurry!" Bokuto pouted, and if on cue, Kenma and Akaashi came out of the elevator and started walking towards them.

 _Oh my God, they look so pretty! They're going to be the death of us one day._ Bokuto and Kuroo thought dreamily.

"Hey, Hey, Hey guys!" Bokuto waved at them, grinning. The two boys just hummed their hello's. 

"We're going to this next cafeé Bo told me about!" Kuroo said, ruffling their hair. Kenma and Akaashi probably gave him the most adorable glare ever. Kuroo started laughing his signature laugh.

"Hyena..." Kenma mumbled. Akaashi just looked confused as to why Kuroo was laughing so hard.

"What are you laughing about, Kuroo-san" Akaashi asked, frowning.

"You guys...really...think you have... a scary glare?!" Kuroo puffed out, trying to calm down his giggles. "You guys are too adorable," Kuroo said poking their cheeks. They both blushed and pouted.

"Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san," Akaashi mumbled. "Guys, hurry up! I'm hungry!" Bokuto whined, getting restless. They all rolled their eyes walking out of the dormitory and down the street toward Café Stile _._ When they got there, they went inside and got welcomed with calm jazz music playing in the speakers. The walls were mostly white and crème colored with pictures covering them, and potted plants at every corner of the café.

 _This café looks pretty comfortable._ Kenma thought. They went to find a booth in the backside of the café because they all know Kenma and Akaashi don't like that much attention. Bokuto and Akaashi sat next to each other (Akaashi sitting in the inside, of course) with Kuroo across Bokuto and Kenma across Akaashi. When they were all situated, all of them were ready to order their food.

"Hello, welcome to caf-," the waiter started.

"KENMA?! GUYS?!" they exclaimed

"Hey, Shouyou. I didn't know you worked here." Kenma replied softly, with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm doing this job for some extra money and I thought this job was perfect. It's a comfortable place to work in."

"I can see that!" Bokuto jumped into their conversation, "You smile like, 24/7! This job is perfect." To show emphasis, Hinata flashed that sunshine smile of his and chuckled.

"So... are you guys dating?" Hinata blurted out. Everyone in the booth blushed and stuttered, not sure how to answer that question.

"Sorry, sorry, nevermind. What would you guys like to order!" He said, pulling out his notepad and pen. 

_Darn, my OT4!!_ Hinata thought.

"I-I'll just get a Java chip frappucino," Kuroo said, still recovering from what Hinata had asked them.

"I'll get a slice of vanilla cake, please." Akaashi murmured.

"I'll get a 3 blueberry muffins!," Bokuto hooted. (He was hungry)

"Apple pie..." Kenma mumbled, barely above a whisper, but Hinata heard him anyway. He wrote all their orders down and went to grab their goods. Kuroo and Bokuto were yelling out owl and cat puns and laughing like morons, while Kenma and Akaashi were texting each other under the table.

**PM with Akaashi and Kenma**

Akaashi: Why would Hinata even ask that kind of question though?

Kenma: Idk...maybe because we look like we might be together.

Akaashi: Maybe. We don't even know if Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san like us anyway.

Kenma: Yeah, they probably don't but that's life I guess.

Akaashi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Before any of them could say anything else, their orders came.

"Here you go! Enjoy your meals!" Hinata said smiling while handing them their assigned dish.

"This smells so good..." Kenma whispered. If you looked close enough you could see his eyes gleaming down at his apple pie. Everyone around him chuckled because anyone that has met Kenma knows that he doesn't show his emotions. Kenma blushed and slumped down in his seat, trying to hide. After that, they all began to eat their good, and let's just say that this was the best café in the world. The food (and drink) were so delicious going to get seconds but held themselves back, not wanting to get too full.

"Oh my God, that was so good," Bokuto sighed happily. Everyone hummed in agreement. They will definitely visit here again. They all paid their portion and went out of Café Stile. They were one-third of the way back to the Dormitory when something caught Kenma's eye.

An Arcade. Video game competition. The winner gets a life-sized Sylveon plush.

All that made Kenma sprint into the arcade and Kuroo had a knowing smirk on his lips. The others looked confused but followed them inside the Arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing two fics and what am I doing? Writing another one. :)
> 
> [UPDATES ONCE A WEEK UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


End file.
